Love Celeb
by aeonreclipse
Summary: Rising punk starlet Amu will do anything to get to the next step in her career. But not sell her body for a gig, which is exactly what her manager wants her to do. It's a Shugo Chara twist on the classic story 'Love Celeb' Full summary inside. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm a bit scared I've never done a shugo chara fic. before, and I hope that this isn't to Ooc but I'm excited.**

**The name is vivienne, and this story is a spin off of the story Love Celeb by shinjo mayu, only it has the shugo chara crew, and I am NOT going to change my darling Amu into that slut, and whiny baby Kirara.**

**Ikuto: Your darling??**

**Vivienne: Damn straight I love AMU!!**

**Amu: *blushes* th-thanks but I don't play the other team.**

**Ikuto: Now that's something I'de like to see *smirks***

**Amu: Hentai Neko!!**

**Vivienne: anyways here's...well it's not really a chapter so much as a profile for the story, and then a full summary at the end. Amu will you please??**

**Amu: whatever. **

**Vivienne: 'Cool and spicy'!!! Kyaa**

**Amu: aeonreclipse does not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters... Ikuto: And she does not own the title Love Celeb, or it's plot.**

**Amu: She asked me to do it!**

**Ikuto: aww did I make you mad kitten? Want me to kiss you and make it better? *puckers lips***

**Amu: Kyaa No P-pervert  


* * *

**

**_Title: _**_Love Celeb_

_**Fiction Rating: **M_

_**Genre: **Romance, Drama, Mature_

_**Main character info:**_

**_Hinamori, Amu:_**

**_Age: _**_17  
_

**_Eyes: _**_Honey Gold_

_**Hair/Length/Color: **Mid-back/ rosy pink_

_**Charas: **Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Sephira_

_**Talents: **acting, dancing, singing_

_**Tsukiyomi, Ikuto:**_

_**Age: **19_

_**Eyes: **Sapphire Blue_

_**Hair/Length/Color: **Shoulder length/ Midnight blue_

_**Chara: **Yoru, Sephora _

_**Talents: **violin, virgin killer

* * *

_

_**Chara profile:**_

_**Ran: **Ran represents Amu's desire to be more honest and friendly. She was her first chara to appear, she is a high voltage, pink machine. Her attire consists of A pink cheerleading outfit, fit with pom poms (for encouraging Amu) A pink heart hair tie, and pink tennis shoes. Her hair is always pulled back in a ponytail so she's always ready to go!  
_

_**Miki: **Miki represents Amu's desire to be more level-minded, and artistic. She was the second chara to appear, she is sarcastic but is kind and gentle. Her attire consists of Blue pants, with a black vest over a white short-sleeved shirt, and a blue tie. She wears a big blue artsy hat with a blue spade on the front, and an art bag to carry her equipment. Her hair is a short blue that slightly hides under her hat.  
_

_**Suu: **Suu represents Amu's desire to be more caring and improve her domestic skills. she was the third chara to appear, she is a caring sweet chara, who's sweets could cheer up any situation. Her attire consists of A dark, and light green puffy dress, with a high collar, and dark plump short-sleeved sleeves. Lace-up green shoes, and a basket, and whisk completes her ready-to-cook look. **(A/N Lol that rhymed ^_^) **Her golden blond hair hangs out from under her cooking hat with a green clover on the front of her hat._

_**Dia: **Diamond represents Amu's desire to shine in front of others and be a good speaker. She was the fourth chara to appear, she is quite, but a very well spoken chara. Her attire consists of A matching yellow top, and skirt, knee high white boots. A diamond necklace, and diamond headband compliment her perfectly gorgeous orange red hair, and a headset so she's ready to speak her mind. Her hair is set in long pig tails making her perfectly adorable._

_**Sephira: **Sephira is a very special chara. Sephira is Amu's fifth chara, but not exactly a chara. Sephira is a reincarnation of the humpty lock. She's is a very quiet chara, her purpose is to inspire, and to support the other four charas. She seems to disappear and appear only when needed she is a very strange and lonesome chara, but she cares for Amu like a mother cares for her child. At first look Sephira always looks sad like her other half is missing. Sephira has Dark Black hair with the lucky four leaved clover jewel from the other four charas in her hair. Her outfit consists of A white gown that flows wildly along with her hair, the gown has multi colored ribbons on it. She wears a small key like necklace around her neck, and her hair falls down in cascading waves down her back. Sephira emitts a powerful pure aura, so Amu always knows when she is coming. Sephira is perfectly lovely, with her sorrowful looking rainbow eyes. **(A/N Like The Colors FoR Amulet Fortune!!) Sephira is Amulet fortune, she supports the other four Charas.**  


* * *

_

_**Chara Profile:**_

_**Yoru: **Yoru represents Ikuto's desire to be free. He often roams about on his own, and causes mischief for the guardians and their Chara's. Yoru has dark blue hair, and matching cat ear **(A/N Kawaii! *3*) (Ikuto: You only think that cause he doesn't follow you around all day long. (-.-) ) **Yorus' outfit consists of Black shirt and pant with a studded belt. A cross necklace **(A/N would someone tell me if it's a necklace or part of the shirt?)** And blue cat paws and feet, and a tail._

_**Sephora: **Sephora is a very special chara. Sephora is Ikuto's third/second chara, but not exactly a chara. Sephora is a reincarnation of the humpty key. He's is a very quiet chara, his purpose is to inspire, and support Ikuto, Yoru, and Ikuto's forgotten egg. He seems to disappear, and appear only when needed he is a very strange and lonesome chara, but he cares for Ikuto like a father cares for his child. At first look Sephora always looks sad like his other half is missing. Sephora has pure white shoulder length hair with a red pirate hat. His outfit consists of a scarlet pirate suit with white, and black accents. He carries a gold sword, and a lock necklace lays around his neck. Sephora emitts a powerful pure aura, so Ikuto can always tell when he's coming. Sephora is devilishly handsome, with his sorrowful looking black, and blue eyes. **(A/N Like Ikuto, and Yoru, and the forgotten egg...If you haven't noticed I'm going by the manga not the anime. but this story is not all about Shugo Chara, it's a twist!!) (Ikuto: I think they got that from when you said it earlier.) (A/N Ikuto stay away from my author notes!) Sephora is Seven seas treasure, he supports Ikutos other chara...and the unborn one that was supposedly destroyed.

* * *

**_

_**FULL Summary:**_

_**Hinamori Amu is a free spirited, sassy punk-rocker to be. She started out as a high school student and was discovered by her manager Hanamaki. He started her off with acting in little roles, but then moved her to dancing, where she became some-what known as a background dancer for concerts, and music videos. Amu is very beautiful, and tried her hand at modeling, which surprisingly wasn't right for her. (A/N She stunk lol ) Amu has started now with her musical so her manger sends her to a club to sell her body for a gig, and is saved from being ravished by a Blue-haired prince...or so she thought...**_

_**Tsukiyomi Ikuto is a famous, and wealthy violinist. He is known as the most powerful, and influential man in Japan. Inhumanely handsome, and electrifyingly suave, Ikuto is known as the virgin killer. (A/N I was going to say his character is kinda Ooc but...does referring to him as 'virgin killer' sound out of character? Didn't think so.) (Ikuto: There's really only one virgin i'de like to kill. *smirks*) (Amu: B-Baka Hentai Neko! *Runs away*)**_ _**Son of a wealthy buis**_**_ness man, and politician, and grandson of The Prime minister of Japan, he is next in line for the role of Prime minister. But until then he's going to have his fun. and he finds that fun in taking virginity. He finds his 'fun' in a club, she's about to be ravished by a horny-ass bastard, so he saves her for...himself.

* * *

_**

**Authors note:**

**So doesn't it sound great?!**

**Ikuto: I like it.**

**Amu: I don't!!**

**Vivienne: Oh Amu it gets good for you in the next chapter! *winks at Ikuto* hehehe**

**Ikuto: hehehe**

**Amu: s-someone save me!**

**Sephira: it's all right Amu no harm will come to you.**

**Sephora: Read, and Review**

**Ran: Yeah go you!! Read and review!!!**

**Suu: That rhymed desu~**

**Vivienne: I'll get the next chapter up soon. but please read, and review!! Constructive criticism welcome!!  
**


	2. CHapter one officially! woo 4,010 words!

* * *

**Vivienne: Hello minna!! This is the REAL first chapter of Love Celeb!! I've gotten soo many nice reviews!! You're all so nice to me, and I'm still kinda nervouse but I'll work on it!! Anyway...I sent all the characters away so I can do the opening. I didn't want to update to soon or too late soo...Okay I'm not sure what else to say cept...**

**Ikuto: Aeonreclipse does not own Shugo Chara or Love Celeb...not even the plot...tsk you obviously have no imagination of your own!**

**Vivienne: Ikuto! I thought I locked you in the bathroom!!**

**Ikuto:You forgot to lock Sephora in too. He got me out.**

**Vivienne: Darn!...Hey I do too have an imagination!! This whole story is revised to fit your characters it takes ALOT of work!!**

**Ikuto: whatever you say. ~.~**

**Vivienne: you know what no hentai for you in this chapter!!**

**Ikuto What?!

* * *

**

**_The first chapter_**

_"Noo!" The girl shrieked barely finding her breath. "S-...Somebody come!" Her voice was thick with hysteria. "In the toilet there is a dead person!" _

_"Okay cutt!! Thankyou for you're hard work! Let's change set!" The director yelled over the buzz of conversation that started just then._

**_Amu's Pov,_**

_"Well you're acting was really good." I heard the director say. I turned around, expecting him to be talking to me...which he wasn't. It was that air-head blonde that had three lines. And she sucked at the ones she had. I was the one who had to hang over a smelly toilet with painful red ooze that was supposed to pass for blood? running down my neck and eyes. "When am I on for the reflection scene where I appear again?" I asked with an uncaring glare. "Oh, that? I cut that out." He said as he walked away. "What the fuck?" Okay now i'm pissed._

_I started walking around looking for Hanamaki my manager. When I found him I ran up to him. "Hanamaki-san!" I heard him saying something like..."Yes that's right...we'll play any characters...yes excuse me." So I yelled again...I mean who the hell could he be talking to right now? This is important we settled for two appearances. So I said again, louder this time. "I said!! HANAMAKI-SAN!!!" He turned to me and had the gwal to yell. "BE QUIET WHAT IS IT?!" Well fuck you didn't have to be so rude I didn't know you were on the phone. I ,didn't say that though. "That was an important phone call for your next gig." He said looking pissed. "I bet it was a lame reporter job for that weird gourmet show right? The one where I almost had to eat a cockroach."I said shuddering at the memory. "Correct. How did you know?" He asked, with a stupidly suprised look on those four-eyes I'de never say that though. "Well it's always some shit or the other. Like that mid-winter bathing suite thing, and those lame-ass game shows. And how about today? I high school student who dies in the first five minuets of the movie? Which my other scene got cut!" I said looking at him...I'm sure I look pissed, 'cause I know I am._

_"If you remember 'Scream' correctly I remember Drew Barrymore dieing early in the show." He said...'idiot'. "I did not come into the celebrity world to do this shit!" I screamed, when I was interrupted._

_"Thank you for today." I heard a silky voice from behind me say. "I'm going to take my leave first." She continued talking to Hanamaki-san. He turned around to look at her and smiled. "Huh? Utau-chan what about the drama?" He asked. "The waiting period is long, so I'm going to fill it in with voice lessons." I felt a sharp pang somewhere deap in my chest. 'She's getting her own CD?' I thought, 'No time for that Amu' I reprimanded myself, and put on my 'Cool, and Spicy' façade. "Utau is going to be releasing a debut CD." She boasted with her chest puffed up like a puffer fish. "Wow that's great." He said. She walked to the door then turned back to me. _

_"Amu-chan work hard at the mid-night shows." She waved. **Midnight shows.** She really knows how to bust an ego._

_'A personal makeup artist, and hairstylist. A newly released Louis Vuitton bag...everything I've always dreamed of. Someday I will. **Someday.**' I encouraged myself.

* * *

_

**Later that day.**

**Amu's POV,**

_Hanamaki-san told me to meet him in front of this hotel, with a nice outfit on. So I decided on something representing me. I didn't want to look like all of those other plastic dolls. It's not like I'm ugly right?? So I picked a white sleevless shirt no bra, beaded cross necklace, and brown dog collar, pink plaid miniskirt with studded skull belt. Pink and black striped knee-high socks, and chained black boots. And teddy bear black hoody. I was absolutely pink punk! **(A/N The picture link is on my profile I hope you like it!) **_

_When I walked in the door Hanamaki-san was waiting for me by an elevator..._

_**Readers POV,**_

_She stepped into the elevator, and Hanamaki-san took no second thought in speaking his mind. "Amu. Are you a virgin?" He asked, and looked over at Amu who stared at him dumdfounded. "Huh? what did you just say?" She looked at him blushing fiercely. He glanced back at her and frowned. "I said are you still a virgin Amu?" He looked asked her seriously. Her hearts started pounding loudly in her ears but she kept cool. "What d-does that have to do with this j-job? I'm mean of course I'm a virgin still. I'm no whore who gives herself to her first crush!" She was going to continue when she was pushed against the wall. "H-hanamaki-san?" She asked shocked at the intense look in his eyes. "Really? Isn't that a shame? Maybe it would have been better if we had done it at least once." He said as he bent his face down to meet hers' only to be punched full force in the jaw. _

_The elevator screeched to a stop and the doors opened, Amu ran out full force and glanced back to make sure he was okay. And as the door was closing she saw him stand up._

_**Amu's POV,**_

_'Good I didn't knock him out.' I thought to myself as I took in my surroundings. "What the hell? A one floor apartment?" I asked myself walking to the nearest door. I heard someone talking it sounded female...like two females. I creaked open the door, and saw a man sitting in an armchair with two minors hanging all over his body say shit like. "Hey director I want to be in the next Tv drama. See my breast are big...feel them." And the other nearest his leg. "No mine are bigger...you don't need these pants on." And that's when I split._

_What the fuck was that?? Am I in a prostitution headquarter. I stopped thinking and jumped when I heard a grossly husky voice talking to me. "Oh you over there which company are you from?" Was that ass talking to me?? I swallowed back the fear of being raped if I turned around, and well...turned around, putting on my 'Cool, and Spice' act. "What's it matter to you?" I looked him up and down with an uncaring glare. and he said..."Oh sassy...I got lucky, with that body of yours." Eww...okay just gross. This guy must have been like 38 or something...obviously he was trying to look young. Mid life crisis a bit early?? He had his greasy hair done up in spikes, and he was wearing a leather jacket. What is this 'Grease'? "Yo. listen I'm just looking for the exit." I said, and watched as he stalked forward. _

_Circling me he began talking again. "I'm television Japan's producer. You're lucky I even help out in the tuesday 9 o' clock drama. Can you take your cloths off for me?" He pressed his body against me pinning me to a nearby wall. I could feel his erection pressing on my thigh. "You must be mistaken I've gotten the wrong room." I said as I struggled past him. Horny old bastard._

_"You can't get out, that elevator is the door to this room. You can't get out with out the ID card, and that was given to your manager beforehand." He said trapping me again. Okay that was it, I was holding back before but this guys gotta go. I figure if I can knock him in the testicles he'll be down long enough for me to get the ID card. While I was thinking he managed to shove me onto a sofa. "Sorry all the rooms are full but this will do!" He kneeled down...almost there just alittle more. "How about the main character for a drama where she takes revenge on her ex." Her proposed leaning in more. I pretended to be afraid saying shit like. "Please stop." and "No, please no." I was gonna get him. One more line...something good get them babies tight. "No..no please stop it's my first time!!" I yelled, and revved to gut him in the twins when I felt him being pulled off._

_I can tell you this I'm glad I mean I was kinda scared, what if he got up to soon, and I really did loose my virginity? I looked up to my savior, and heard that sleezball say stuff like..."No Ikuto-sama, I didn't know she was yours!" Whimp. I looked up and saw a tall frame standing over my enemy, his fist held in the air. _

_He had a nice body...wait what am I saying?? He had blue hair, a midnight blue, so intoxicating...he turned towards me and oh my good gracious Gosh! Well smack me and call me a newborn this man was..._

_**Ikuto's POV,**_

_I was making my usual rounds through the clubs, different watering grounds where I find my prey. You can really tell the virgins from the normal sluts. Women everywhere I went fell at my feet, blushing, staring, trying to seduce me. Pfft. I hate women, what annoyances._

_The virgins are the best kind of women. They're pure unsoiled, and there is nothing I love more than soiling them. Stripping them of there comfort, ramming in deep, breaking their barriers. Mmm To many sluts today though no fun. Most blond, with napkin type skirts, and leather tube tops. Too tacky. There haven't been many virgins around lately, it seems I'll have to settle with one of my regulars. I headed back to an elevator a secret door to this club. When I found a gross scout drooling over another slut. Ugh. I hate those kind of women. I was about to slide my ID card through when I heard something very interesting. _

_Resistance?? Do I smell fear? I doubled back, taking four long strides to where I had originally found the couple. I could hear her velvet chocolate voice. "No...no please stop! It's my first time!!" O.o _

_Mmm interesting. I pounced pulling the weak slime off my woman...my PREY. I hit him hard across the face and stopped when he said the usual line. "No Ikuto-sama I didn't know she was yours!" Whimp. I let him go, and stood towering over him until he crawled away. I turned, and to my surprise I saw a very delicious piece of meat. _

_Breasts: maybe a 36C or 38C_

_Hair: a very unusual rosy pink long and wavy I could feel myself getting excited._

_Legs: smooth and long._

_Eyes: a curious honey gold too innocent to not be a virgin._

_I had gotten a very splendid toy. When I'm finished devouring her i think I might keep her for a while. She looked at me curiously with a blush on her face. And Mmm she had a very toxic pink all over her face. I had to play it nice. I bent down and placed my hand on her cheek. "Are you alright?" I asked. It took her a minuet to respond, obviously stung by my gorgeousness. She responed in a very fun way...it was so new it made me stand up. "I was perfectly fine with out you. But I guess I owe you a thanks. So thanks." She said this with a beautiful pink face. I do believe I could see past her façade. I looked back and the guy was still there a few paces from where I hit him. "You! don't play with other peoples PREY!!" I said glaring at him._

_"But Ikuto...you just got here there is no such thing, as one or another." He had the balls to talk back. "I said she's mine, it doesn't matter if it's now or shit!" I said making him jump. "I...I got it." He said scratching his head and walking away. I turned back to her looking sweet again. "Poor thing...that must have been scary." I said nicely leaning over her. "No...no not really." She said standing up. She was kind of short...about 5 3' i think. She's funny so i'll try again a little physical action this time. I placed my hand on her cheek letting my thumb trace over her cherry lips. I was glad an immediate blush came to her face, which she immediately tried to hide by turning her head. "It's obvious that you'de resist..." I cooed making her what looked like swooning. She is too funny. I think I might want to keep this little kitten. I took a few strands of her long hair between my fingers, and sniffed them...strawberry."...since it's your first time." I put emphasis on 'first time' my two favorite words._

**_Amu's POV,_**

_...A handsome blue-haired prince. Or so I was wearing a black shirt with a blue hoody and large DJ headphones rested around his neck. He stopped and looked me over. I could feel myself blushing. He looked at my breasts then my hair, my legs, and then he stared into me eyes. I could feel myself getting hot. His eyes were a Sapphire blue, and I seemed to swim in there own sea. I saw him smirking to himself, okay time to put on my face. "Are you alright?" He said getting close. And my heart took off into sprints, I kept it cool though. I was stunned by his remarkable beauty. "I was perfectly fine with tou you. But I guess I owe you a thanks. So thanks I guess." I knew I was still blushing, my face was slipping it's those EYES! _

_He turned away from me to look back at the guy who was picking himself up off the floor. And then he had to say something so electrifying it made my head spin. "You! don't play with other peoples PREY!" He said glaring at him, I was even kinda afraid. "But Ikuto...you just got here there's no such thing as one or the others'" He said...even I knew he shouldn't of said that. This guy...this evil prince. "I said she's mine, it doesn't matter if it's now or shit!" He yelled making the other guy jump. "I...I got it." He said walking away scratching his head._

_He turned back to me with a playful almost feline look on his face...did I say evil prince I meant perverted prince. "Poor thing...that must have been scary." He said caringly, and leaning over me. Pull yourself together AMU!! "No...no not really." I said trying to get up, hey I didn't even know if I had feet at this point. I saw him looking down at me...is it because of my height again? This made me kinda mad. His eyes seemed to dance with laughter. Before I could register anything he placed his hand on my cheek, and let his thumb roam over my lips. When he spoke his intoxicating smell whisped across my face and I could barely stand. I felt myself blush harder. Is it possible...apparently. So I turned my head trying to hide it. My cheeks give me away every time!!_

_"It's obvious that you'de resist..." He started...what the heck did he mean? Though his breath over my face...his scent it made me sway...I think this is what they call swooning. He took a few strands of my hair sniffed, and kissed them. And something strange happened. A white hot heat boiled up my thighs and inbetween me legs. I have felt this before but never this strongly. "...since it's your first time." He finished. He must of heard me when I yelled. He seemed to get excited at the last two words...with which he put unneeded emphasis. "Don't worry. It's not scary anymore." He said closing the gap between us. I felt my legs give out and I landed on the sofa. "I'll take you." He said, and I felt myself heat up at the last two words. Take...me...where?_

_**Ikuto's POV,**_

_Ahh. It was getting very tiresome being so hard, my pants were EXTRA tight, I don't think I've ever been this hard before. I straddled her and began talking, filling her in on what I was about to ENJOY. "I'm going to be you're first guy. Unsatisfied?" I asked getting on top. "Y-yes!" She said. But she didn't push me off. "If you do as I say you'll be alright." I said which wasn't a lie. I had alot of experience taking virginity on sofas' it takes work but it's pretty fun. I licked her neck and began the butterfly kisses down her neck._

_I was about to enjoy some much needed release. She began to struggle and her knee gently pushed on my manhood. I supressed a loud groan, Yes MUCH needed release._

_**Amu's POV,**_

_How did I get into this situation again? I mean this was of course alot better, and I could feel the heat boiling up in my lower abdomen, but I can't let his good looks fool me! So I pushed him hard. He looked at me with a displeased face. "Wa-wait a minute!" I said. "Why me? Why are you doing such a thing to me??" I asked repulsed by that uncaring look on his face. Like I was annoying him. "Because you're beautiful!" He said plainly. I blushed he said I was pretty. but no he couldn't leave it at that he had to ruin it. He said. "And if I'm going to put IT in, then a virgin is not as dirty right?" He had the Balls to ask. Then as if he didn't get any worse he had to go and say. "I don't want to put it in a girl when I don't know who's she's let in." He said with a hint of a blush on his face. Let in...Let in...LET IN?! "What the fuck are you talking about?!" I yelled this guy is sooo pissing me off! "I had some curiosity of what the celebrity world was like but, there are only girls who think they can get in, by selling their bodies." Oh is that for damn straight?! "Ridiculous! Politics are quite interesting.!" He laughed. This guy..."He held out his hand and said "Come I'll take you, you came here to do that right? What is it you want the lead role in a drama?" He asked laughing, while my anger was brewing like the calm before the storm. "Or do you want to be paid more?" He laughed again._

_And...3....2...1...***SLAP* (A/N Not just any slap a BITCH slap)**_

_"You what?!" He turned to me and I could feel a tear run down my face. Not a tear of sadness...but like Bella from Twilight I get so angry I start to cry!_

_**Ikuto's POV,**_

_She's crying! I saw her shaking with sadness? No that's different it's Rage!_

_"Even if you think this is a ridiculous world it's because of dumb-ass sons of bitches like you who take advantage of girlS!!" She said as she waved her fist in the air. "It's a big mistake thinking you can turn girls into your dumb-ass slaves who suck cock all day just with money!" She screeched!!_

_Hah...ahahaa. She looked at me with irritation. "There isn't anything you can't buy with money." I said looking at her seriously. I seem to be growing more and more found of her resistance. "Y-YES THERE IS!" She returned with irritation. "What are you going to say it's your heart?" I laughed. "Y-YES! You can't buy my heart with your SLIME money!" I looked at her and came closer to her body "You...can!" I insisted with importance. "Wh-wh-what?" She stuttered taking five steps back. "But I'm going to make your heart disturbed by me for free." I said and attacked her lips, with crushing force. Ahh she was so sweet, she tasted of milk, honey, and strawberries. I slipped my tongue in and tasted her fully. Her mouth was so hot! My boner was about to burst, so i let go of her, and she collapsed to the ground. I was almost done. I saw some lipstick and a hanky fall from her pocket. So I picked it up and jotted down my phone number. With a phew last words I left her. "Call me on that number when you want to do it. I'll present you with a night you can't buy with money." _

_And I turned and walked out.

* * *

_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!**

**Okay I know how there's more to that chapter but I wanted to shorten it!!!**

**Anyway in the next chapter the chara's are going to be there!!! YaY!!!**

**Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**I hope you enjoyed!!!**

**Ikuto: I know I did! I thoought you said there wasn't going to be any shimmy shammy in this?**

**Vivienne: I know but I'm weak!**

**Sephira: R&R **

**Sephora: Read, and Review  
**


	3. good things happen to those whowait 4sex

* * *

hello everyone! What is up? Sorry I've taken soo long to update...I've been superLAZY!!! Anyway I've also had some major problems with Ideas for recreating upcoming chapters, cause Gin as played by Ikuto is supposed to subdue his need for amu by having sex with other women.

But I just don't want, or like can't even imagine Ikuto having sex with anyone beside Amu. I won't ever type that!!

Ikuto: You better not dammit!

Amu: Haven't you already had sex with women before?

Ikuto: Well...yeah but that was before I fell in love with you Amu. *sees Amu's sad face* Of course it wasn't enjoyable...b-because it wasn't with the one I love.

Amu: I don't like the fact that I have my virginity taken away by a non virgin PLAYER!!

Vivienne: I'm sorry Amu...really I am but it's the story not me!! Besides all the more experience!

Ikuto: *smirks* I have plenty of that *3*

Vivienne: On with the chapter!!

* * *

_"So you happily protected your virginity?" Amu's friend Yaya asked with a devilish glint in her eye, from the juicy story she just received. "Like I told you it was not happily that guy was a major player I was soo terrified! I mean I don't know which guy was worse!" Amu yelled as they stood by a window resting their arms on the window sill. "Did you get his name? And beside wasn't it better for you to do it? I mean you could've gotten a good gig." She said looking at her friend from the corner of her eye. "YAYA!!" Amu yelled throwing her hands in the air for the umpteenth time that day. _

_"I wanted to become an idol and entered this school which has an entertainment course but, that kind of work coming towards me in reality is really hard." Yaya looked at Amu for a minute then decided it was a good time to exit the school. "So what kind of power do you think this Ikuto guy has in the entertainment world?" Yaya asked while shielding her eyes from the blazing sun._

_"You know what?" Amu asked looking at her friend in amused disbelief. "I forgot to ask." She laughed at herself before saying bye to her friend and walking out of the school gates._

_"Amu?" A small voice from Amu's bag asked. "Yes Ran?" Amu said as four small floating chara's popped out of Amu's bag._

_"Is it true? What you told Yaya at school?" Ran asked meekly, worried about Amu's love life. "Yeah but it's alright. If you were listening I got out of there with my cherry intact." Amu said sounding proud of herself. "Amu desu. You shouldn't use such language." Suu said floating over her head. "That would be what you call an innuendo." Dia corrected. "Technically it's not a bad word. It just simply implies, though it's meaning is quite crude." She finished floating in front of Amu._

_"By the way Amu. I haven't seen Sephira in a while. Do you think she's okay?" Dia asked. "You know Sephira she needs her space she'll come back when the wind blows her this way." Amu said feeling relaxed. Her mind wandered to her chara, then to Ikuto...she still had his number in her pocket. Just the mere thought of him had a warm feeling running through her body like an avalanche._

_Her thoughts were still on the midnight haired heartthrob when a mob of camera men and reporters surrounded her. "W-What the..." She asked herself looking swiftly behind her to see what celebrity might have happened to cross her path._

_"Hinamori Amu! May we have a minute?" Reports were yelling as flashes went off in her stunned face. "Tell me! HOW do you feel suddenly being chosen for the lead role in 'A nightmare in paradise'?" Another was yelling,and shoving yet another microphone in her face. "E-Excuse me? W-w-what?" Amu asked them as twelve more cameras surrounded her._

_"Ummm?" 'What's happening? I haven't heard anything from Hanamaki?!' She thought, as the reporters continued to ask her questions. "Any comments on doing a debut CD?" Amu looked at him. 'Debut CD?' "I'm sorry...but umm I-i don't know w-what exactly..." As she stuttered to form a sentence a car came to a screeching stop barely a foot from the large crowd._

_Hanamaki stepped out of the black Lincoln and pulled Amu against his chest; silencing her before she said anything dumb. _"I'm sorry but her next job is waiting for her so...we'll take no further questions at this time. Let's go Amu."

* * *

"Good job Amu! I didn't know you could do so many people in one night." _He said glancing at her with appraising eyes_. _"W-what was all that about?" Amu asked dazed, still. _"I mean, I knew that your spirit and effort were number one, But I didn't know that the other side of your spirit was set too." _He said ignoring her question._ "W-what are you doing?!" He asked noticing her strange movements in the seat next to him. _"I'm looking for the god damn camera! We're on 'Smile You're On Candid Camera' right?"_

"Ummm no." _"AH! so it's the driver!" She said reaching up and mawling his head. (A.N. IDK that's how she did it in the chapter. Don't ask me.) _"Wait wait wait!! There's no camera this is all a product of your effort!" _"No! no it's not i'm still a virgin!" She said sitting back down in her seat. _"Don't even play with me, or I'll stick my finger in and see for myself!" _"It's true!"Hanamaki sat back in his seat dumbfounded, while amu wondered how sticking your finger in would tell. (Ikuto: hah! what a virgin!) _"Then what was with all the media?" _"I don't know!"She said just as dumbfounded._

"So...Where's that freaking camera?!!!.....So it's you Driver!" _"Hanamaki-saaaan!"_

* * *

**Hanamki's POV**

So what's happening? Am I on this candid camera thing she's been talking about? '_Let's not think abut that right now.'_ I thought to myself. I mean look at this room. You can't just get your own private dressing room out of the blue! Or-or a record label with no songs and no demo track!

So what the hell is going on here?

"Hanamaki-san what do you think about this?" Amu's voice reached my ears. When I turned I couldn't believe my eyes. "Do I look like a singing princess?"

I looked her over, and she had never looked more appetizing. Her long pink hair was pulled up in multiple twirling buns on one side, and hung down completely on the other, a few stray hairs hanging in her face. Her golden eyes were accented by light eyeliner and smokey eyeshadow. She was wearing a black choker with red jewels hanging like a web.

She wore a white long sleeved shirt that came off her shoulders under a black hanging short sleeved shirt that had the words "Hot Pink" printed on in red. Her skirt was half black and half white and majorly pleated, and a dazzling pink studded belt hung low on the mini skirt. She had black and red knee high boots with 4" heels on.

She looked like a goddess. (A/N btw the picture is my profile pic...just sayin')

'_She'd look even more amazing without anything on.' _The thought alone made my stomach pool with excitement.

"You're so cute amu. We should get you to do some sex lessons with me today." i said grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into an embrace. I was trying to get as close as possible.

"AH! no get off me you piece of..." Her sentence was luckily cut of by the help calling her to the studio.

**"Hinamori Amu to the studio please."** with that she pried herself free from my grasp and strutted out the door with a blush.

* * *

_Amu's POV_

_I walked out the MY dressing room can you believe that?!_

_My dressing room? this really is to weird. Even if this is just candid camera I'm still going to enjoy this._

**_"Hey virgin!"_**

_WTF?! "Don't say that jackass!" I said turning around swiftly. That voice was kind of familiar._

_I looked into the face of a man who was barely familiar but he was...it was weird he was wearing a midnight blue suit and he had sunglasses on. he was goregeous._

_His hair was familiar, those dark blue, silky locks were colmbed back against his skull._

_**"How does it feel..." **he said starting to take off his glasses...I somehow had a feeling that I wasn't about to like this._

**_"Becoming an idol over night?" _**

_And then it hit me. That Face. That Body. That Hair. That bastard!_

_It was the dark blue panther._

* * *

**_Ikuto's POV_**

**_She looks absolutely stunned...and even a bit pissed. _**

**_Such an amusing creature._**

**_But why is she here wearing such enticing clothing she looks so...so cute._**

**_"I guess you would have to wear those kinds of clothes to look smart." I said smirking at the look of utter embarrassment. She was no doubt remembering our little meeting, which wouldn't be our last._**

**_"But something is deffinately missing." I said approaching her._**

_"W-what are you planning on d-doing?" **Her little voice trembled as she asked.**_

**_I pressed my body to hers' feeling it tremble, as she leaned against me. 'Her legs must not be able to hold her weight anymore.' I thought smiling and pressing my face to the side of her neck, and began to suck._**

**_Her skin was so soft and emitted the smell of strawberries, chocolate and sex. I felt my erection twitch between my legs. She tasted so good. So DAMN GOOD. And the sounds she was making were driving me insane...over the brink._**

**_I moaned and apparently she liked that,she let out another not so quiet moan._**

_"L-Let go!!" **she raised her tiny hand to hit me. But I grabbed it before it could come into contact with my cheek.**_

**_"You will not be able to hit this face twice." I said looking her in the eyes._**

**_"Alright you are already bought." I said pointing at my art work on her neck. A bright pink mark stood out on her creme skin._**

**_"I'm saying that I'm going to buy you. understand scandal cinderella?"_**

* * *

TBC....so sorry that that was kinda short I just wanted to finish the first chapter...then get a clean start on chapter two.

Anyway it's not all my fault that it took so long because fanfic. was undergoing some reno.

Anyway I hope you like it read and review and I can't wait to write more and read your reviews.

Hahah it's kinda funny because In the background while I was finishing this my sister was watching west side story.

Anyway sorry for being so lazy and check out my new shugo chara amuto fic "Dear Teacher"

Oh and if it seems that sentances are moved around it's because the stupid uploader thing moved sentances around nd I DK if I got them all tell me if you see any!

Thnx!


End file.
